1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cooling device, in particular, to a cooling device for an electronic element.
2. Description of Prior Art
When an electronic product is under an operating or working status, the element's interior will generate heat. If this heat is not removed in time, the function of the electronic element will be deteriorated, or a burning will be perhaps occurred, making the product completely out of use.
In a cooling device according to the prior art, a cooling body made of aluminum directly contacts the surface of the electronic element, making the heat generated from the electronic element conducted to the surface of the cooling body, where the heat is carried away by an air flow, thus a cooling effect being able to be achieved.
However, in today's electronic element used by any electronic product, following a significant increase of operational and computational speeds, the generated heat is also very significant subsequently, making the cooling performance of the aforementioned cooling device unable to satisfy the current need.
Therefore, a cooling device of another prior art is developed, in which a metallic block with an excellent heat conductibility is used, for example, a copper block. In this invention, one face of the metallic block contacts the surface of the electronic element, while another face contacts a cooling body made of aluminum. During operation, the heat generated from the electronic element is transferred to the cooling body via the metallic block to achieve a higher cooling performance.
However, the performance is still limited by this kind of conducting mechanism to achieve a cooling effect. Therefore, another cooling device of prior art is developed subsequently, in which a plurality of heat pipes each shown as “U” shape are arranged through a cooling body made of aluminum. The bottom part of the heat pipe inter-contacts the electronic element, making the waste heat generated from the electronic element transferred to the cooling body by means of a phase change of a working fluid stored in the heat pipe. Thereby, a higher cooling performance may be obtained.
But, according to above invention, the contacting way between the heat pipe and the electronic element is just a line contact. If a plurality of heat pipes that are interspaced to each other are applied, the contacting manner between the heat pipes and the electronic element will be more close to a surface contact, by which a better cooling performance will be made. However, in the meantime, the manufacturing cost of this kind of cooling device is also notably high.
Accordingly, aiming to solving the aforementioned shortcomings, after a substantially devoted study, in cooperation with the application of relatively academic principles, the inventor has at last proposed the present invention “Cooling Device” that is designed reasonably to possess the capability to improve the prior arts significantly.